


by my side (i'd do anything to keep you happy)

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Bed & Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i have too many seungjin feels, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Hyunjin & Seungmin waking up in each other's arms and breakfast in bed (kinda).





	by my side (i'd do anything to keep you happy)

Seungmin feels something ghosting near his face, near his cheek? His eyes are shut close, he knows he's not fully awake yet, he's not sure if he's still in dreamland or in between maybe - he feels movement in front of him but he doesn't open his eyes, half trying to listen for sounds, half not bothered at all. 

He peeks one eye open and smiles at the sight in front of him before opening both eyes. The sight is of someone who he loves so dearly, loves with his whole heart for the past few years and for many more years to come, hopefully forever. 

Seungmin adjusts his position a little on his side with his face leaning on his palm, facing the person in front of him. Soft calm features, eyes closed with faint creases of eye wrinkles, a perfect nose and pink lips which Seungmin always has to resist kissing almost all the time. On this very morning, there's a slight mischievousness painted on his boyfriend’s face. Seungmin figures it out all too easily in seconds. 

“Jinnie~ you're awake aren't you? You were poking my cheeks while I was sleeping again,” Seungmin inched his face closer to the other’s face. “I know you're awake~” He huffed a little, seeing the other's expression slowly brightening up, smiling cheekily and eyes smiling as well with those eye wrinkles that Seungmin loves so much. 

“Hehe you caught me, Minnie~” Hyunjin pulls Seungmin closer to him, adjusting the blankets around them, arms circling the younger who closes in and leans into Hyunjin’s embrace, tucking himself near the latter’s shoulder. “Sorry if I woke you up though,” apologized Hyunjin, one hand combing through Seungmin’s brunette locks, while his other hand searched for Seungmin’s hand and held it close to his heart. Fingers intertwined loosely. 

Feeling himself slowly dozing off, Seungmin manages to mumble a question, “What time is it?” Voice barely audible with his face hidden in Hyunjin’s chest now. “Hmm? It's almost 8AM, but it's Saturday so you can sleep more babe,” Hyunjin replied, his hand which was combing Seungmin’s hair was now patting his back softly, like he's cradling a baby to sleep. Seungmin replies, Hyunjin hears it clearly but decides to act like he didn't, “You what? I didn't hear the 2nd word,” he teased the sleepy person while looking down waiting for an answer. 

“I said...I..,” Seungmin tilts his head up, eyes looking straight into Hyunjin’s, affection so strong and evident in both their eyes. “..love you.” He answered with shyness before hiding back in Hyunjin’s chest. “I love you too,” Hyunjin replied and chuckled, sending vibrations across his chest which Seungmin can feel clearly and hits him gently. “Don't laugh at me and stop moving, I wanna sleeeeep.”

 

Who would've thought that they would end up together and stayed together until today. Whenever someone asks how they met, their answers would be the same, that them crossing paths was by fate and they both believe it was. In university, Hyunjin was more of a co-curricular student, joining the soccer team and student council. Whereas Seungmin was almost the total opposite, he worked part time between classes as the librarian where he enjoys his alone time when he's not attending classes with his friends. Despite being an outgoing and extrovert person, what most people didn't know about Hyunjin was that he was a sucker for books, he loved reading. On days where he's free from classes and activities, he hides himself away in the library. Coincidentally always during Seungmin’s shifts. One day Seungmin was up on a ladder arranging back the books on the highest shelf, Hyunjin was in the same row of shelves, looking for a new book to read. Seungmin thought he was alone and was shocked when he heard Hyunjin drop a book, causing him to lose balance. He ends up falling onto Hyunjin who tried to catch him, with both ending up on the floor. They both didn't say anything at first, sharing eye contact but instead they just smiled at one another and laughed it off. 

After that incident, they started to get to know each other better and 2 months in, surprisingly Seungmin was the first one to ask Hyunjin out because turns out when it comes to dating, Hyunjin was the total opposite of his usual extrovert self. He was a total sap and shy softie when they both started dating but eventually became more confident but, still a softie. 

Usually Hyunjin reads while he waits for Seungmin's shift to be over in the library before they head out for dates on weekdays. 

 

Unconsciously while patting Seungmin to sleep, this flashback played in Hyunjin’s head, forming a wide smile on his face. After awhile, he hears soft snores coming from the younger and he himself slowly started to drift off to sleep. Arms still around Seungmin, both cuddled closely to each other, safe in their warm embrace.

 

After what feels like a good few hours of extra sleep, Seungmin woke up. Careful to not wake Hyunjin up, he lifted his head and took a peek up at the other who was obviously still sleeping. They were still in the same position as when they fell back to sleep hours ago. Seungmin's brows furrow a little with concern when he realises Hyunjin’s probably going to have bad cramps on his arms for not moving at all. The concern is brushed off when Hyunjin tightens the embrace suddenly, “Eung.. Minnie, a morning kiss to wake your prince up please..”, his eyes were still closed but his lips were pursed, waiting for a peck. Hyunjin and his child antics never fails to amuse Seungmin. But also how can Seungmin deny a kiss from his loving boyfriend? 

The younger leans forward and places a soft peck on Hyunjin’s lips. The latter’s lips a little cold whereas Seungmin's was warm, a perfect combination. 

Opening his eyes, Hyunjin kisses Seungmin back, “Good morning from your lovely Prince Jinnie~” greeted Hyunjin. “Can we just stay in bed today? I just want to cuddle all dayyy,” he whined. Sometimes Seungmin wonders how are they the same age, Hyunjin older by about 6 months but acts like the younger one.

“Maybe we can have breakfast in bed? Then we can watch some movies in the afternoon,” Seungmin suggested. “We can bring the blankets out onto the couch too,” brushing Hyunjin’s fringe aside. It doesn't help though because his fringe just falls back onto his face, covering his left eye partially. Seungmin isn't bothered by it and continues pushing back whenever it falls back down, tracing the area under Hyunjin’s left eye once in awhile, where he has a mole. A unique mole that Seungmin loves to tease him about. He always teases that the cute mole makes up for Hyunjin’s inability to wink. Despite his hard efforts to wink, Hyunjin always ends up looking like he's squinting or is trying to get something out of his eyes.

Hyunjin nods lazily, hesitantly letting Seungmin out of his arms. In return, Seungmin tucks him back under the sheets and places a kiss on his left cheek before heading to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before cooking breakfast.

 

Seungmin pads out of the bedroom, still in his pajamas, feet now covered in fluffy bunny slippers. Simplest quick breakfast would have to be toast, some eggs and juice, he decides on those pretty quickly. He puts the bread into the toaster before starting on the eggs.

 

He turns on the stove and places the frying pan on it, whips a couple of eggs to cook scrambled eggs for himself. Hyunjin likes his eggs sunny side up so he usually cooks theirs separately. It’s when he’s stirring the eggs in the pan, letting it cook slowly when his back is met with warmth.

Seungmin know it’s Hyunjin hugging him from behind, arms snaking around his waist and leaning his head on Seungmin’s shoulder. Perks of being slightly taller with a slightly wider frame, Hyunjin envolopes Seungmin in warmth easily. “Why are you here?” Seungmin asked, still focused on cooking his eggs. “Thought I tucked you back in bed nicely to wait for me.” 

“I couldn’t sleep without you,” Hyunjin whined and pouted. “I need warmth from my dear Seungminnie babe to sleep,” placing a faint kiss on Seungmin’s neck cause the younger to giggle. 

“Come on don’t do that, it’s ticklish Jinnie!” Seungmin tried to squirm out of Hyunjin’s arms, but he didn’t even try that hard. He actually enjoyed the closeness and teasing that was going on. “Hehe Minnie, don’t move too much my chin hurts when you laugh, your shoulders move up and down hitting my chin,” replied Hyunjin.

After their exchange of teasings, they remained in the same position while Seungmin finished cooking for the both of them in comfortable silence. He turns of the stove and nudges his shoulder, “Jinnie did you fall asleep? Since you’re here, can you grab the blankets and we can have breakfast on the couch instead yeah?” glancing at the face on his left. “Hmm okay!” Hyunjin responded, voice laced with sleepiness before letting go of Seungmin and walking to their bedroom.

 

When Seungmin brings out the tray with their breakfast to the living room, he sees Hyunjin already covered in the blankets on the coach. Hyunjin smiles widely when he sees Seungmin appear in front of him, “Yay! Food!” reaching out and taking the their plates from the other.

Both cuddled closely while eating their breakfast, watching a random travel documentary. In between, Seungmin speaks up, “Hey Jinnie, maybe one day we should go there?” he asked. “Australia? Yeah we should. One day.” Hyunjin replied smiling, sharing a knowing look with his boyfriend, a silent promise between them both. 

After finishing up their breakfast, they put away their plates and continued browsing through random channels until Hyunjin stopped at channel that showed puppies on screen. “Ahhh puppies!!!” Hyunjin shrieked happily, his true child self showing. Seungmin watched Hyunjin paying full attention at the screen which seems to now have husky puppies running around a garden. The puppies crashing and colliding into one another before standing back up and running around again. 

_God, I’d do anything to keep him this happy by my side_. After this thought ran through Seungmin’s mind, Hyunjin spoke up, “Babe do you think we can get one for ourselves soon?” pointing to the screen. “I’ll take care of it well! We can even name it Kkami! Our own precious baby Kkami!” Hyunjin mentioned excitedly. Seungmin couldn’t believe Hyunjin had already thought of the name of a dog that they have yet to own. How cute. _So precious_. “Anything for you Jinnie,” leaning his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder, hugging the taller’s side. 

They spend the afternoon watching random shows, talking and teasing each other before falling asleep against each other on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
